


Fighting for Chocolate

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 November 2008 in response to <a href="http://alienor77310.livejournal.com/profile">alienor77310</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Hermione: Fighting for Chocolate, greed</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fighting for Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienor77310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienor77310/gifts).



> Written on 29 November 2008 in response to [alienor77310](http://alienor77310.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Hermione: Fighting for Chocolate, greed_.

The game wasn't familiar to the eight-year-old: her mother was bent backward over the counter top, her arm, held high while chocolate slid slowly down it—chocolate that her father was busily licking off, bit by bit.

 _That's a bloody stupid way to play Keep-Away_ , Merva thought, as her father took one of her mother's fingers into his mouth to suck.

"Oh!"

 _And there's no chocolate_ there. . . . _Ew_.

"I'll have it _all_ , Hermione."

 _You might at least share_ , thought Merva in disgust, returning to bed.

Apparently, she didn't need a drink of water as much as her parents did their dessert.


End file.
